


Nursery Rhymes

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nursing Kink, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: His dear Fa-san is such a temperamental mama.





	Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a gap moe between artist and writer, that would've described me and Kris. She fluff, I smut.
> 
> It started with the 'nursing kink' and....well...tadaa~ Somewhat a 'what if' continuation to Genocidal Prevention.
> 
> Link to Kris' super adorabru art: [Here](https://twitter.com/Dikkus_69/status/1079387081925844992)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, only the shameless kinky plot and grammar errors.

It started with a lick. Soft, wet, then those lips enveloped at one of his twin nubs.

 

_Sucking. Licking. Sucking._

 

Fingers threading into damp hair, sweating from their activities and a light chuckle escaped.

 

He didn't mean it, but memories from ages ago played back in that ancient mind of his. Stopping in his track, the primarch looked up to his creator's slightly smiling face.

 

"Did that tickled?"

 

It was meant to be an inquiry.

 

As a response, the Astral take a good look at his dear creation.

 

The soft round chin and cheeks have given away to sharp and high cheekbones. Big wandering eyes into a pair of sharp, mischievous orbs.

 

Soft pink lips, into a pair of naughty devilish ones.

 

"You never grow"

 

Belial was taken back for a moment, before smirking again, fitting snugly, hands took hold of slim hips and pulled closer, _deeper_.

 

"Then won't you be just the perfect _mama_?"

 

-

 

"Beast...hurry and impregnate me...again...and again..."

 

He's on all four, with Belial humping behind and that primarch hands...massaging his lactating chest. Or should he tease them as small _tits_?

 

Belial eagerly talked dirty to him, "you made one dirty, kinky mama, Fa-san...Ah~ better lower your voice~ The baby's asleep" but his fingers pinched both nipples, puffy and smeared with body milk.

 

And yep, next to their bed is a cradle, the baby sound asleep. Lucile can only bite into the pillow hard as his nubs began dripping more milk when Belial's fingers tugged them hard. It hurts but it made his insides clenched harder.

 

"Ready to make...haaa...another baby, Fa-san?"


End file.
